


Young And Beautiful

by InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014 Cas - Freeform, 2014 Dean, 2014背景分歧, M/M, 也有原创, 从神圣天使到堕落人类, 从英勇猎人到冷酷领袖, 借鉴正剧, 假设Lucifer被消灭之后的世界, 致郁还是治愈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人们惊讶地发现，与Lucifer的最后一战之后，他们无畏的领袖像是完全变了一个人，仿佛一夜之间失去了所有冷酷锐利的棱角。只有Dean自己才知道原因——他已经站得太久，撑得太久，终于感到累了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young And Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

从挂满木制珠子的门帘走到铺着暗红色印花毛毯的床是二十步，不多不少。

Dean在Cas的小木屋里走了一圈，心里数着步数。这已经成为了他每天的例行公事。

营地里的人们渐渐离开，有些返回了自己的老家，有些去了一个崭新的地方重新开始。短短几天内，所有的人都走了，除了Dean。

不是没有人劝Dean一起离开，但是大家惊讶地发现，在经过最后一战之后，他们无畏的领袖像是完全变了一个人，仿佛一夜之间失去了所有冷酷锐利的棱角。

只有Dean自己才知道原因——他已经站得太久，撑得太久，终于感到累了。

 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

初为人类的天使比一个小孩更需要照顾。

至少小孩会听你的话，但是Cas不会。

在Cas刚失去荣光的那段时期，无论Dean说多少次别忘了你已经没有自愈能力了，天使仍然跟以前一样，每次战斗必拼个忘乎所以。直到被一只发狂的Crotes扔出窗户时折断了手腕，他才学会什么叫量力而行。

Dean刚想骂一句现在你该知道教训了吧，但是看到天使一脸委屈地哀声喊痛，让Dean话到嘴边又变成了别怕Cas，你会好起来。

在Cas明白了人类的身体是多么地容易受伤之后，他变得十分依赖Dean。这非常合理，毕竟Dean是他还是天使的时候近距离接触的第一个人类，也是他在这个世界上最信任的人。所以当他带着一个被层层纱布包裹起来的受伤的手腕躺在床上时，他拉着Dean的衣角求他多陪他一会儿。

Dean没法拒绝Cas的恳求，尤其是一个因为不习惯承受疼痛而显得格外脆弱无助的Cas。实际上，他做了比多待一会儿更能让Cas忘记手腕疼痛的事。

这件事就是，他们接吻了。

 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

日复一日的紧张生活，一场又一场没完没了的战斗，压力像是一只密闭的玻璃罩，把人困住。Dean需要打破局限，喘一口气。他和Cas的性来得如此顺理成章也如此美妙，差点让他以为他爱上了Cas。

如果现在不是僵尸纵横的世界，Dean会带Cas去海洋馆里吃蓝莓和酸奶口味的冰淇淋，打着雨伞看海豚表演。或者给Cas在树林里盖一座童话书里才有的小房子，当天使被阁楼上低低的斜坡屋顶撞到头时给他一个温柔的亲吻当做安慰。

但是这些都是不可能发生的，被感染的人以几何倍数增长，恶魔占领了无数城市。在这样一个背景下，Dean没时间也没精力去爱上谁。他只需要一个人给他的肉体带来放松，对方可以是Cas，也可以是任何人，只要能在两个人有需求的时候互相满足就可以了。

然而，即使是这种脆弱的关系，也没有维持多久。

自从失踪很久的Sam对Lucifer说了“yes”之后，在Dean心里，这个弟弟就已经死了。死者像是一条深不见底的河流，挡在Dean和Cas之间，让他们谁都不能靠近对方。他们的交流越来越少，最后不知不觉变得缄默。两人只是单纯为了干掉Lucifer这个共同目的而朝着相同的方向，在河流两岸分别沉默前进。

失去Sam的痛苦让Dean临近崩溃的边缘。他再也不肯把感情放在某个人身上，即使对方是这么多年来一直守在他身边的Cas。他不怕死，但是深深害怕着再一次失去重视的人。

Dean认为这才是最适合他的生存方式。没有恋人，没有朋友，没有任何能在他决定抛出性命全力一搏时牵绊住他的东西。他的手上沾过很多人的血，有丧失人性的Crotes，有刚被传染的尚未丧失人性的战友。他深信，像他这种满身血债的人，即使能拯救世界，也不会有什么好下场。

人们称Dean为无畏的领袖。Dean苦涩地笑了。哪有什么无畏，他是个真正的懦夫，连爱一个人的勇气都没有。

天使在处理感情方面不会比一个十四五岁的少年来得成熟。突然被Dean拒之千里，他不知所措。于是他开始接近其他人，试图观测Dean的反应。然而他得到的结果只有Dean的视而不见。

Cas越是与姑娘们厮混在一起，Dean越是对他不闻不问。于是Cas就更加变本加厉地恣意放纵，他的小屋终日被营地里狂蜂浪蝶般的女人们围得水泄不通。两人像是陷入了一个无解的恶性循环，被一股看不见的力量推往两个方向，渐行渐远。

Cas从他有意识的时候开始，就作为主的天使存在。几千万年来的生活突然被改头换面，成了截然不同的模样，他觉得自己是一个毫无希望的可怜虫。明知药物会让他上瘾，他也把它们大把大把地塞进嘴里，只为让自己在失去意识的时候连痛苦也一并失去。

他有什么理由不沉溺在女人和颓废之中呢？那只名叫世界末日的怪兽已经张开血盆大口在等待着他了，从牙缝里滴下来的口水就落在他脚边，没法视而不见。那么，为什么不能在死前尽情享乐？

 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

其实Cas不知道，Dean曾在他昏睡的时候来找过他几次。

夜深了，姑娘们陆陆续续地离开，只剩下嗑药嗑得不省人事的Cas独自倒在床上。借着桌上几排烧得七零八落的蜡烛光亮，天使沉睡的侧脸显得无辜又安详。睫毛安然地落下来，扫出一小片柔和的阴影。即使他的眼角开始出现细纹，下巴蓄起了薄而柔软的胡须，和从前的形象大不同。Dean仍会专注地看着他，看很久很久。不管他们经历过多少事，这一点也从未改变过，只是现在Dean会在Cas发现时把这种眼神收起来，伪装成更加冷酷严厉的领袖模样。

曾经神圣的天使沦落到这个地步，终日迷失在药物中，变成一个彻头彻尾的瘾君子，Dean深知自己难辞其咎。他不该把Cas拖下水，更不该在Cas知道水有多深之后把他丢在水中，独自上岸。但是开弓没有回头箭，他们已经走得太远，没办法回到从前了。

为什么他还是控制不住地想见到Cas？是内疚，亦或是不甘心？

Dean不由自主地在床边坐了下来，床垫的震动没有弄醒Cas。看起来他已经在药物的作用下陷入了深度睡眠，似乎不管别人对他做什么，他都不会醒来。

Dean俯下身子靠近，一手撑在Cas的枕头旁边，一手抚摸着他从毛毯下露出的肩膀。带着枪茧的手指如砾石般粗糙，尽管Dean已经努力放轻力度，还是在那片光洁细腻的肌肤上留下了浅色红印。

Cas仍然闭着眼睛，呼吸像练钢琴时用的打拍器一样节奏均匀，微微分开的双唇看起来非常容易让人失去理智。Dean放低自己的上半身，慢慢将嘴唇落在Cas的唇上。

天使身上混合着大麻和劣质威士忌的味道，但是并没有让Dean介意，反而给他带来一个更加欲罢不能的冲动中。等他发现自己已经在如饥似渴地亲吻Cas时，他才猛然后退。

Dean喘着粗气，眼睛里布满血丝。如此赤裸裸地表现出欲望、甚至情感，是Dean绝不允许的。但是几秒前与天使唇舌缠绕在一起的记忆还新鲜地停留在他脑海里，如此动人。于是，他选择再次靠近。

这次Dean直接扳开了Cas的下巴，用舌头扫荡着天使口腔中的每一处柔软，吮吸时发出甜腻的水声。别说Cas现在仍在昏睡，即使他此时此刻是清醒的，也抵挡不了如此强势的侵犯。这个亲吻满含占有欲，激情且刺激。Dean用指腹轻轻抚摸着天使被吻得略微红肿的嘴唇，庆幸Cas对他做的下流事一无所知。

最后，他强迫自己从Cas身边离开，走出木屋。

 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

Dean没有告诉其他战友，Colt并不是他的保底计划。

几天前，一个举止浮夸、满口英腔的红眼恶魔找上Dean。他自称Crowley，随便挥了挥手就把Dean牢牢定在墙上。同时心痛地看着肩膀处被Dean刺了个对穿的西装，抱怨年轻人为什么一定要这么粗鲁。

Crowley声称他跟Dean一样痛恨Lucifer，想助Dean一臂之力，并把一根看起来毫不起眼的木杖放在他面前。本来Dean不肯相信，直到Cas认出那根木杖是一件上帝之手——传说中蕴藏着巨大破坏性能量的武器。货真价实。

与Lucifer交战前的最后一晚，Dean在木屋中收拾枪支弹药。那个白天突然出现的来自2009年的Dean主动来找他，提出让两个人对调身份。由他代替Dean带领众人攻打前线，然后让拿着Colt的Dean假装过去的自己，趁Lucifer放松警惕时给他致命一击。

过去的Dean说可以用这个方法逼Zachariah现身。那个阴险狡猾的家伙还指望猎人对Michael说“yes”，不可能放任他死在2014年。

Dean认为这是个可行的计划，便答应了，并不担心过去的自己到底能否顺利被Zachariah救走。多年的艰苦战斗把他打磨成了一个为达到目的可以不择手段的残酷领导者，他能做到毫不犹豫地牺牲任何人，包括自己。

但是很奇怪。Dean不怕被上百只Crotes围攻，也不怕被Lucifer扭断脖子，却害怕Cas受伤。据他所知，Cas是个非常容易受伤的人。所以他宁愿把Cas留在营地同女人们鬼魂，也不肯在外出狩猎时把他带在身边，时刻担心他受伤。

应该这样说，Cas擅长让他担心。

最后一战必然凶多吉少，但是只有Cas才有办法把上帝之手的力量从木杖中释放出来，这让Dean除了带天使一起去底特律之外再没有第二个选择。

Cas毫不在意，只说了句他去让大家准备便离开了木屋。

 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

计划一开始顺利得不像话，如有神助。Dean在看到过去的自己被Lucifer踩在脚下时没有任何感觉，但是在Cas从木杖中吸出上帝之手的能量、给恶魔一记重击时担心得胃部绞痛。

Lucifer浑身被熊熊燃烧的烈焰烧焦，发出愤怒的咆哮。他把脚从还差一口气儿就死过去的猎人喉咙上移开，转身对Cas抬起一只手。

天使一下子被拽到Lucifer面前，Lucifer用发出白光的手举起Cas，瞬间把天使驱赶得无影无踪。Dean趁这空档毅然举起Colt，对准这个附在Sam身体里的恶魔开了一枪。

Lucifer被Cas重击之后已经相当虚弱了。子弹贯穿他太阳穴之后，他的眼睛和口鼻向外散发出刺眼白光，令他痛苦地悲鸣。当光束消失时，他的眼睛只留下两个被烧穿的窟窿，整个人趴在地上不动了。

他死了。

Dean无力地跪在地上，仍有些不敢相信。他转头四下张望，过去的自己已经不见了。显然刚才混乱时Zachariah来过这里，把猎人带回了他本应属于的年代。他以为自己会因为亲手射杀Sam而感到伤心欲绝，但是他并没有难过很久，只为弟弟终于能得到安息能感到欣慰。早在Sam说了“yes”之后，Dean就一直知道会有这样的一天，他已经做了很久的思想准备。

随着Lucifer的死亡，所有被感染的人类都开始慢慢恢复正常。城市需要重建，人们逐渐回归从前的生活，但这些都不是他关心的事。他只想知道他的天使去了哪里。

准确来说，Cas已经不再是天使。Dean想不通为什么Cas还能被驱逐，但他认为，相信‘Cas只是被驱赶到其他地方，而不是死了’能让他心里好受很多。

回到营地之后，Dean住进了Cas的木屋。

Dean从来没有像现在这样憎恨早已瘫痪了好几年的电话线路。除了在Cas的住处等待，他没有其他办法。因为担心Cas在他外出寻找的时候回来、与他错过，于是他终日守在这里。

这幢木屋比看起来要小，也许是因为里面的摆设太多，显得很挤。Dean不喜欢那些故弄玄虚的神像和烛台，每次看到Cas坐在地毯上、身边围着一群女人，他就打心底不爽。

今后再也不会有女人过来了，这几乎是唯一一件可以给Dean带来安慰的事。

 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

Cas回来时，正好是月光最为明亮的时候。他低头能清晰看到自己踩着泥泞小路的双脚。靴子表面因走了太远的路而布满划痕，磨损的鞋跟让他走起来一瘸一拐。

自从他在一条陌生的破船上醒来之后，一刻也没有停过返回营地的脚步。他身上至少有三处骨头痛得快要折断，分别是两根肋骨和左臂的一根肱骨。

好吧，说不定已经折断了，在不包扎的情况下被它们拼命赶路的主人折断了。

Cas庆幸藏在衣服内兜里的地图没有丢，并且在地图上找到了自己的位置和返回营地的路。他不知道自己在船上昏迷了几天，也不知道Lucifer究竟死没死。他唯一关心的是Dean怎么样了，这个念头支撑着他步行了将近六十个小时，只有在实在支撑不住的情况下才允许自己稍微休息。如果跟流浪狗一样蜷缩在路边眯会儿眼算是休息的话。

从一路上没看到任何僵尸这一点可以看出，Lucifer确实是死了。Cas加快脚步，担心Dean会因为杀死了Lucifer而绝望痛苦。毕竟，那仍然是Sam的身体。

回到营地之后，Cas发现这里空无一人。与Lucifer的那一战确实夺走了很多战友的生命，但不至于全军覆没。营地被废弃的原因只有一个，那就是大家去了更好的地方，去过更好的生活。

他压下心中恐慌，赶去Dean的木屋。冲进房门之后，一瞬间被空荡荡的房间抽空了全部气力。

Dean必然跟人们一起走了，没给Cas留下写着新地址的字条也许是因为他以为天使死了。又或者，他不打算让Cas找到他，就这机会做个彻底了结。

无论是哪个原因，Cas都明白，他已经失去了Dean。

用最快速度赶回来根本就是毫无意义的事情，他早该猜到Dean会这样做。别人不知道，难道他还不了解Dean吗？别跟Dean说什么我舍不得你我不想跟你分开，没用，他根本不会在乎。

Cas没怪过Dean，一次也没有，即使Dean曾一度将他视为空气。

他一直很爱Dean，自始至终。他不明白为什么人类要把爱来分类，并用‘友情’、或是‘爱情’来命名。在他看来，爱就是爱，不会因为你把它归到哪一类而有所改变。他不知道Dean在想些什么，没对Dean提过任何要求。即使Dean不允许他爱他，他也无法停止。天使需要一个爱人吗？当然不需要。但是，哈！他早就不再是天使了。

他走进木屋中的浴室，看到镜子上落了一层软灰。犹豫了一下，还是抬手用袖口把镜面擦拭干净，从镜子里看到自己难过的脸。

这里，应该很久没住人了。

他轻轻退出房门，朝自己的木屋走去。

 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

这就是Cas走进自己木屋中时看到的情景。所有摆设都是他离开时的样子，只是被打理得一尘不染，就像有人住在这里，每天无所事事，又不能离开，只有用打扫卫生来消磨时间。

Dean睡着了，在Cas的床上安静地睡。Cas花了很久才决定走近。

Dean很久没有剃须，眉毛紧得能夹碎一枚胡桃。很难想象那样高大的身躯睡觉时姿势像个没有安全感的孩子，半边脸紧挨着Cas的枕头，仿佛在贪恋枕头上残余的天使的味道。

天花板上的雕花玻璃风灯曾见证过很多次这样一个场景——绿眼睛的男人坐在床边，低头亲吻着睡在床上的黑发男人。

尽管这次两个人的位置对调了，仍然发生了一个浅浅的吻。

Dean睡得很轻，立即醒了过来。他睁开眼睛从床上坐起，看到一个因日夜赶路而疲惫不堪的瘦弱男人，嘴唇裂出一道道口子，脸上、衣服上都是尘土，但是蓝眼睛里却承载着整个爱琴海都装不下的温柔。

放下吧，放下吧，把一切隔阂都放下吧。他们需要像两个未经世事的勇敢少年，什么都不考虑，没有任何后顾之忧，只是单纯地想要在一起，必须在一起。

原谅吧，原谅吧，原谅那些曾互相伤害的过往。他们站在上一次灾难带来的废墟中，劫后余生，用干净的心灵崭新相爱。

没必要再开口说一句我爱你，Dean发红的眼眶和Cas哽咽的喉咙已经替他们说了。

比任何誓言都真切，不是吗？

 

 

——全文完——

**Author's Note:**

> 看剧的时候很好奇Cas从天使变成嬉皮士的过程，于是自己脑补了一段。还有不甘心Cas被Dean当做炮灰、战死前线，才有的这篇文。正文很短，其实更像是写文前的提纲。本来打算学习北麻大手，写个洋洋洒洒十万字的长篇虐心治愈文。可惜一来没文笔，二来懒，就没产出来。毕竟咱在翻译方面下的功夫更大一些，原创水平实在不怎么样，让各位见笑了。


End file.
